This invention relates generally to roll baling machines typically referred to as round balers which form cylindrical roll bales of crop material and, in particular, to a twine wrapping apparatus for such roll baling machines.
In the type of round baler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,026 where a series of conveyor belts or rollers constitute the bale forming mechanism, it has been found desirable to mount apparatus for wrapping bales with twine in a position to feed twine through a gap between two of the adjacent conveyor belts or rollers. Such a twine wrapping apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,258 and includes a twine dispensing member which is movable in a linear path parallel to the axis of the bale being wrapped. Various devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,258 for moving the twine dispensing member in this linear path. These devices include a reversible screw spindle, a gear rack and pinion combination, and a double chain and sprocket arrangement. A common drawback of all these devices is that they are too costly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a twine wrapping apparatus for the general type of round baler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,026 which is more economical than the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,258.
The twine wrapping apparatus of the present invention is intended for use on a roll baling machine having a frame and a plurality of conveying members extending transversely of the frame for forming crop material into roll bales. The twine wrapping apparatus includes a twine dispensing member mounted for pivoting movement to dispense twine through a gap between two of the conveying members, and stationary guide means extending transversely of the frame for guiding the twine into the gap during pivoting movement of the twine dispensing member.